Scary Little World
by JKiloveyou5
Summary: Sapphire Meets Forks. This cannot be a good thing. Why is the Volturi coming back? Who is Jason? Why does Seth hate him so much? Is Renesmee learning that not all Vampires are good? Why does Alec want this girl? Is Jane jealous? Review!


Hi my name is Sapphire Roxy Ann Marie Zade and I am moving to Forks the land of SUCK! Since my Foster mom married Gerald I have had to

put up with him and his Bitch of Daughter -Sharady-. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Maria: Sapphire, come on we are going!

Sharady: AGGGGHHH! She is taking forever!

We loaded up the rest of our stuff and got in the car, the drive took forever since we were driving from Mississippi. I'm not going to say I was popular

but I had my group of friends. Man we were the biggest outcasts there and then she throws this bullshit on me. I'm not going to say the problem is

Gerald or even Maria its more Sharady than any one else. She was little miss popular and never let me forget it.

They pull up to the house and Sharady jumps out.

Sharady: I get to pick my room first.

She rushes inside and picks out the room already assigned to me. Yeah I said Assigned, Mr. Military picked out our rooms I guess I got the second

biggest room by 2 millimeters and she didn't like that. Oh well she lived with it cause she moved to the room next to mine which was already set up.

I always had to do things my self because of what I was they didn't think they should pay someone to do it when I could. I quickly set up my room,

I don't want to spend any unnecessary time in this god-awful two story pristine house. I walked out back and head for the forest, a good

run always clears the head. I just ran that was until I hit a freaking brick wall or what felt like it.

Sapphire: Uuufff.

I fell to the ground and looked up to see a very tall man he looked down at me.

?: Who are you?

Sapphire: Who are you?

At this point I stood up again.

?: The Names Emmett.

Damn this guy is a strong vamp I can tell I don't know if I can fight him I haven't fed in awhile fuck my life.

Sapphire: I'm Sapphire I'm new in town.

Emmett looked me over before stepping back, another vampire appeared next to him this one was a girl and she had Auburn hair.

Emmett: Stay back Renesmee.

Sapphire: I'm not a threat.

I stood at my defense. How dare they judge me they don't know me!

Renesmee stepped closer, I stepped back completely prepared to go wolf, but just as I was about too another vamp came up with seven behind him.

?: Don't do it.

Sapphire: Get out of my head VAMP!

The tall blonde woman walked to the front of the group.

?: Dog!

I stepped forward and growled, how dare she say that.

Sapphire: Bitch I'm not in the mood for your bull.

Lighting struck next to her and she jumped I freaked out.

Sapphire: I'm so sorry, my damn powers.

Emmett: Rosalie you okay?

Rosalie: I'm fine, Edward why didn't you give me any warning?

Edward: All I heard her think was about going wolf, which I told her not to do.

Renesmee: You did that!

Sapphire: Come on I didn't mean too.

Renesmee: It was cool. I'm Renesmee.

Sapphire: Yo, I'm Sapphire, but I go by Fire.

Renesmee: I go by Nessie.

Sapphire: I kinda like Rez.

Renesmee: Cool. Are you going to Forks High School?

Sapphire: I think so.

Carlisle: I'm Carlisle Cullen that's my wife Esme..

A petite brunette jumps forward.

Alice: Hello I'm Alice nice to meet you, and that's Jasper and Rosalie.

Edward: I'm Edward and that's my wife Bella.

Bella: Nice to meet you.

Jasper: She is a werewolf.

Rosalie: Thank you, someone noticed.

Sapphire: Nice to meet you all.

Renesmee stepped closer then she just walked over to me although this Rosalie chick didn't seem to like it.

Renesmee: Come on I will show you around town.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away, damn this girl was pumped up. Almost all of the rest of them smiled although the oldest man seemed

to be in thought and Rosalie seemed mad. Renesmee started running and I had to go wolf to keep up with her. I threw off my clothes and

transformed. She stopped and turned around.

Renesmee: Awe your cute.

I am a huge wolf pure white aside from the tips of my tail and ears and my paws were black. I started to run again and we were having fun when the

sun started to set, I changed back and put my clothes on.

Renesmee: Wanna come to my house?

Sapphire: I don't think your family likes me very much.

Renesmee: I don't live with them I live with my grandfather.

Sapphire: Cool do you have any siblings?

Renesmee: No but I have an uncle who lives with us, he is about our age.

Sapphire: Ight, I guess I will come let me grab my phone real quick.

Renesmee: Okay.

I ran inside only to bump into Sharady who was with some guy I don't even know his name most likely she doesn't either.

Sharady: Watch were you are walking freak.

I just walked past her and grabbed my phone out of my upstairs bedroom. I fly back down the stairs and out the front door to find Renesmee waiting.

Renesmee: Who was the girl?

Sapphire: My dumb stepsister Sharady.

Renesmee: Sorry. Lets go.

Sapphire: We walking or do you want a ride?

Renesmee: I guess that would be okay. A ride I mean.

We walked to the garage, I grabbed my helmet and handed her one. She looked confused but put it on and got on the bike after me. It roared to life.

Sapphire: Ready?

Renesmee: Of course.

Sapphire: Okay were is it?

Renesmee: Just go to the middle of town its the fastest way to get there.

I headed out going way over the speed limit but she didn't mind, it took about 5 minutes to get to the middle of town. She told me the rest of the

directions. It was an extremely short drive. We got off the bike and quickly headed inside to find 2 guys sitting at the table neither noticed us yet.

Renesmee headed to the kitchen and followed an older man out.

Renesmee: Charlie this is my new friend Fire.

The two guys turned to us and one stopped dead in his tracks the other just focused on Renesmee.

Renesmee: Hey Jake.

The one who was focused on her smiled and nodded, the other still hadn't moved.

Renesmee: This is my Uncle Seth.

Sapphire: Hey nice to meet you.

Charlie: Always nice to meet friends of Renesmees.

Seth still didn't move this is when Jake got worried. He got up and pulled Seth outside.

Jacob: Are you okay?

Seth: I don't know.

Jacob: What do you mean?

Seth: She was beautiful.

Jacob: What?

Seth: Wasn't she?

Jacob: Ohhh...

Seth: Lets go back inside.

Jacob: Okay.

They walked back in and Seth was smiling. Creepy. Rez and me had already sat down, we were eating when they came in.

Renesmee: Yeah I guess there is some cute guys at Forks High.

Sapphire: I don't really date, don't believe in love.

The guys had sat down and were listening intently.

Jacob: Nessie can I talk to you real quick?

Renesmee: Jake.

Jacob: It can wait I guess.

Renesmee: Well Jason is cute not my type but definitely yours.

I laughed.

Sapphire: What is that supposed to mean?

Renesmee: You got the tomboy look going on.

I looked down at my clothes, all I was wearing was an old t-shirt a pair of sweat pants and some converse, I laughed again.

Sapphire: Thanks I think.

Seth let a low growl escape his lips, but Jake quickly hit him.

Seth: Sorry. I don't think I feel too good.

Sapphire: Are you okay?

Seth: I'm f-fine.

Renesmee: Okay, so I can talk to him tomorrow.

Sapphire: Please don't.

Renesmee: Okay. But if you change your mind tell me.

Sapphire: Anyways I got to get home. School tomorrow. Oh joy.

I got up but before I could leave Seth followed me out.

Seth: Hey before you leave can I ask you something?

Sapphire: Yeah why not.

Seth: Are you a -

Sapphire: Girl?

Seth: No! I mean Yes. NO I mean no!

Sapphire: What?

Seth: Never mind.

Sapphire: Okay.

I walked out and jumped on my bike and started on my way home. I was only kidding with Seth why was he so nervous oh well. I got off my bike and headed inside to wait out the night. I don't have to sleep, thank god. It was around mid-night and I was not tired so I got up and went over to the window.

I jumped out and ran to the forest quickly transforming into a Wolf. I ran feeling so free relaxation taking over every part of my body it was so freeing.

Another wolf jumped out in front of me. The wolf had gray fur and dark spots on his back he started to growl at me. I stood strong. Who was this pig?

I started running he chased me all the way back to my clothes which I changed into. He formed back and got dressed to, I stood behind a tree I didn't need anyone here knowing what I was, besides them but I didn't really get a choice in that matter and they will just tell everyone I'm human it solves the Problem.

Sapphire: Who are you?

?: Who are you? You're on our land.

Sapphire: I'm no one. You don't need to know.

?: I'm Embry Call. Now who are you?

Sapphire: Not saying.

Embry: Fine I will find out myself.

I transformed again ripping up my clothes. Shit I liked that shirt. I started running but this kid was persistent. I was about 2 miles out of town when the kid stopped freaking chasing me. Now I was tired, and I had to run all the way back. Wonderful now I have to run back. I had to transform and run all the way back naked just fucking amazing. I jumped in through the window and lay down only to get woken up two minutes later by my freaking alarm.

Wonderful. I went and turned the shower on, wrapped myself in a towel and turned on the Radio, which happened to be playing 'California Girls'.

I got in the shower and started to sing along and dance with it. Sharady started too bang on the door but I ignored her like normal. No use in wasting my time paying attention.

Sharady: Mom said your driving me to school!

Sapphire: Not gonna happen you hate my bike.

Sharady: MOM! I don't wanna ride on that killing machine.

She ran off after that. I quickly got out of the shower brushed my long black hair, and put it up in a high ponytail. I went over to my walk in closet and started to search. I found a pair of decked out black and white high tops with radios drawn all over them. Pretty sweet. Then I went to look for some pants. I found a pair of ripped light washed jeans that hugged very close. Super sexy. For my shirt I so know what I am wearing. I grabbed my gray shirt with two red stripes on it and between the stripes it said 'Nice New Girlfriend. What Breed Is She?' So Beyond love that shirt. I walked downstairs and grabbed 20 pancakes and threw them on a plate, smothering them in syrup. I devoured them in seconds. I grabbed my Ipod by the door and headed to my bike. Sharady had just finished her make-up that she started at around 4:30 a.m. it was now 6:30 a.m. I don't even wear make-up. So glad I don't touch that shit! So she was running towards me with her backpack. Mine was already on my back along with my helmet on my head. She finally stopped in front of my bike.

Sharady: We're taking the car.

Sapphire: Bye Sharady.

I started driving off when she started to scream.

Sharady: COME BACK HERE! YOU KNOW I DONT DRIVE MYSELF ANYWHERE!

Sapphire: SUCKS TO BE YOU!

I kept driving; no way was I stopping that would be extremely stupid. I finally reached the school I got off my bike and took off my helmet. I looked z\around and noticed that everyone was staring. I swear these people have no lives staring at me. Some kid walked up to me, he was wearing something like me except for a guy duh!

?: Haha Nice Shirt.

Sapphire: Thanks its one of my favorites?

Renesmee: Fire!

Sapphire: What's up Rez?

Renesmee: I see you met Jason.

Jason: Should I be worried.

I saw Jacob walk over from the corner of my eye with Seth. I Sighed.

Jake: Hey.

Renesmee: No! All good things!

Jason smiled at me.

Jason: So you were talking about me?

Renesmee: No! Yes but in a nice way. I'm just going to stop.

Jason just laughed, I joined in I mean who couldn't.

Jason: So your name is Fire?

Sapphire: Yeah.

Jason: Tight.

Sapphire: So what you drive?

Jason didn't get to answer because the bell interrupted him.

Jason: What's your-

Seth grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into a hug, I just hugged him back and patted his back awkwardly.

Jason: Come on Sapphire we better get to class.

Seth finally let go and turned to Jason, they glared at each other like old ladies on black Friday.

Seth: Bye Sapphire it was wonderful to see you again.

Sapphire: Okay.

Seth walked away and Jason threw his arm over my shoulder and we walked to class talking about nothingness laughing the whole way.

We got into class but Mrs. Brookes made me stand in front of the class and wait till final bell.

Mrs. Brookes: Hello class today we have a new student. Can you tell the class a bit about yourself?

Sapphire: I'm good.

Mrs. Brookes: Now please.

Sapphire: My names Fire I hate being here, I miss my friends oh yeah and I will -

Renesmee stood up and cut me off.

Renesmee: She will love to help out any one who needs it right!

Sapphire: Mhm yep that's what I was going to say.

The rest of the day went fairly quick but I headed home right after school avoiding everyone. I walked into my room throwing off my shoes.

I lay down on my bed and turned over to a picture of my old friends; the one next to it brought tears to my eyes. It was my only love, and I Kasey. I grabbed the picture and hugged it close.

Sapphire: Kasey.

A knock on my door woke me up from my dead state I put the picture back and walked over to the door and opened it.

Sapphire: Renesmee? What's wrong?

Renesmee: Alec and Jane is what's wrong!

Sapphire:…?

Renesmee: The Volturi, they think you are a danger and they want you DEAD!

Sapphire: WHAT THE FUCK! I haven't been here for a week and I got some stupid clan after me. Damnit.

Renesmee started rushing around my room packing my things and explaining what the Volturi where once I got the gist of it I started to help.

Renesmee handed me a full backpack and two bags.

Renesmee: Here this should last you some time, and I hope you are okay. This is so my fault introducing you to Rosalie and Jacob. How could I do this?

Okay now you have to get out of town why you can before they find you.

Sapphire: Okay. I will miss ya.

Renesmee started tearing up.

Renesmee: Me to! Okay now you have to go.

She started pushing me towards the window, which I complied by jumping out, and running that was until it started hurting like searing fucking pain hurting. I fell to the ground in an empty field.

Sapphire: PLEASE STOP!

?: Sister stop.

The pain finally stopped although it was just moment.

Sapphire: WHAT DO YOU WANT!

?: I'm Alec and this is my sister Jane.

Jane: Yes and we are here to take you to the Volturi.

Alec: Yes you are to be taken to them and they will decide what happens to you.

Sapphire: What did I do?

Jane: You were born.

Alec: Yes so hurry.

They started walking, which I quickly followed. Damn it all to hell I'm going to die.


End file.
